


神谕

by CalliopeTang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalliopeTang/pseuds/CalliopeTang
Summary: 假设GG是个全知全能形的预言者





	神谕

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是两年写的，本来打算写成中篇，后来有事就搁置了。今天我又读了一遍觉得写得还行，而且似乎写到这里就可以结束了，没必要写后文，于是修改之后把它作为短篇放在这里。  
> 首发于lofter（昵称：盐酥白）。

纽蒙迦德，世界边缘。

阴云遮住了白日最后一丝光，海鸥们哀嚎着逃离即将倾盆的暴雨，狂风如困兽般撞击着高塔上的铁窗。铁窗之外，荒蛮的景象随处可见；铁窗之内，死亡的气息充盈其间。

一道闪电劈开青黑色的天空，点燃了整个世界，照亮了纽蒙迦德最顶层牢房里的囚犯的脸。那张脸苍老、狰狞、丑陋，令人生厌，但脸上每一条纹路中都写着令人敬畏的傲慢、坚毅与孤绝。

那囚犯昂起令人生厌又令人敬畏的头颅，望向对面布满霉菌的墙，眼中似乎空无一物，又似乎蕴藏着一切。

伴随着一声雷鸣，暴雨如同洪水般倾泻而下，像是要吞噬整个人世。就在那一瞬间，他目睹了自己命运的终结。

他是谁？

他，盖勒特·格林德沃，是横扫欧洲的黑魔王，是名为死亡的大师，是这个逼仄空间里唯一的神，是起始，也是终结，是阿尔法，也是欧米伽。

但即便是神，也无法从命运的洪水中搭上那一叶方舟，幸免于难。

这些他都看在眼里。

格林德沃很久都没有听到过那个红发的狱卒的声音了。或许那人已经悄无声息地死去了，像他认识的许多人那样。

从前，在某些暴风雨夜，他会听到狱卒压抑的哭泣声。

他为什么哭？为自己无辜惨死的双亲？为某位久未谋面的恋人？为自己坎坷多舛的命运？又或许不为了任何事任何人。

他不禁想到，这世上，有谁会在他死后的某个夜晚，为他哀泣呢？

也许不会有任何人。

他被一个人困在世界尽头，同外界失去了联系，被时代浪潮打翻在岸，渐渐失去了自身在现实世界的位置，成为了一个幽灵，一个符号，一个只有在史书中才会被提及的名字，而不再是一个真实存在的人。

这个世界真的存在吗？过去和现在是否只是场幻觉？是否一觉醒来，他仍是德姆斯特朗那个不可一世的疯小子？若非如此，他又怎会就这样荒唐地被困在自造的监牢，日复一日过着毫无区别的生活？他总这样想。只有在面对那个红发的狱卒时，他才会产生一丝微弱的真实感。——他不会承认的是，内心深处，这个人让他回想起了某个被他有意遗忘在记忆幽谷里、有着相同发色的少年，而这种相似让他感到某种莫名的欣悦。

五十多年来，纽蒙迦德的狱卒换了一批又一批，每一位都是他过去罪行的受害者的亲人，也几乎每一位都对他恶言相向。只有这一位例外。

他总是十分礼貌地说：“先生，该吃午饭了。”、“先生，这是您订的报纸。”、“先生，有人给您写信了，要看一看吗？”有时甚至会轻声向他道一声“晚安”。好像他是他的家中贵客，而并非恶贯满盈的罪人。

红发的狱卒告诉他，他的父母也是战争的受害者，他还提到过父母的名字，尽管这个名字无法唤醒格林德沃任何的回忆。有一次，格林德沃问他，他的父母是什么样的人。他说，他的母亲是麻瓜出身的巫师，父亲是混血，两人相恋时不受身边人祝福，因而私奔到了另一个城市，生了他们兄弟姐妹九个孩子。生活很拮据，但父母却从来不从苛待孩子们，总在他们节假日给他们准备好美味的坩埚蛋糕。父亲喜爱园艺，在花院里种满了玫瑰，每周都要让他们兄弟姐妹一起在花园里除地精——这成了他童年时期最富有乐趣的活动；母亲热衷于编织，曾经送给他一件绣有他名字的毛衣。他们死时他只有十岁。

格林德沃开始想像这一家人的故事，在心中描摹他们的形象。于是那两人，逐渐从两个模糊的名字，变成了较为立体的影像，最后又变成了浑身血污的怨灵，反复在他的梦魇里诉说着冤屈。

后来有一天，他终于问狱卒：“你不恨我吗？”

狱卒起先表现出了一丝惊讶，随即平静地说：“我承认，先生，最初我是有些恨您的，但后来，我就不再恨了，不是因为我明白了什么道理，而是随着时间的推移，我发现恨这种强烈的感情，已经消耗了我太多的精力，而我的精力是有限的，所以我想，与其把精力花在恨您身上，还不如花在爱别人身上。当然，我依然不能原谅您。这是两回事。”

那晚，他最后问了几个问题：“先生，有时候我也会疑惑。您如此熟悉仇恨，为什么却不懂得爱？您的恨从何而来？您依靠什么生活，又要怎样死去呢？要知道，没有爱，就没有恨，没有爱，人就不曾真正活过，也不会真正死去啊。”

这几个问题给格林德沃带来的震撼是绵长的。他当然能理解“爱”的含义。但是对他来说，“爱”就和“柠檬雪宝”、“麻风病”、“马克思主义”一样，只是遥远而模糊的概念。他未曾真切体会过，也从未认为自己需要去体会。过去，他要做的事情太多了，时间永远不够；而现在，他除了时间一无所有，却再也没了感受“爱”的机会。

他在牢狱里耗费了如此多的时日，以致他引以为傲的金发日渐灰白，倾倒众生的面容日益枯槁，就连他无与伦比的头脑，也连同这座高塔和它所昭示的时代一起，走向了衰亡。

然而，五十年来，他从未后悔过。他预见了一切：他如何走向征服的道路、如何胜利、如何失败、如何被昔日的恋人亲手送进监牢又如何死去。所有这一切，都是计划中的一环，是命运的安排，是他为了“更伟大的利益”所作出的牺牲。他始终认为，自己做出了正确的选择：为了在人间建立天堂，他必先让洪水清洗一切。至于人世将经历怎样的浩劫，历史会对他做出怎样的裁决，并不在他考虑的范围之内。

但是那天，面对狱卒的问题，一个念头闪电般击中了他：有没有可能，他错了呢？

人世间的天堂真的存在吗？神谕真的可信吗？是否所有的牺牲都是值得的？如果是，为什么人世的罪恶从来不曾消弭？他是否真的有权决定他人的生死？甚至……百年前的那个夏天，他是否不必从那个红发少年的身边溜走？

那天晚上，红发少年的身影数年来第一次进入他的梦中。梦里，他们仿佛对换了角色，这一次，他苦苦哀求红发少年不要离去，而少年却只给他留下一个决绝的背影，一头红发火焰般炽烈地燃烧着。醒来后，他从狱卒口中，得知了阿不思·邓布利多逝世的消息。

闪电再度划过天空。借助那稍纵即逝的光明，他看到一个人伫立在他面前。

他仰天大笑：“杀了我吧，伏地魔！我迎接死亡。但我的死不会给你带来你所要的东西。有很多事情你都不懂。你赢不了！那根魔杖也决不可能归你所有！”

惊雷撕裂天空。盖勒特·格林德沃倒在一道绿光之下。

他在记忆碎片构成的深渊中不断下坠。他的一生在他眼前掠过。

最后，他发现自己坐在一棵山毛榉树的树干上，透过一片葱绿，看到一个红发少年从浓荫下走过。阳光在少年发稍投下跃动的光影。他叫了少年的名字。少年回过头，迎着阳光望向他。在他那如天空般湛蓝的眼睛中，格林德沃看到了答案：

正如他必将死而后生，他也必将先学会恨再学会爱。爱并不是一切的答案，却是唯一的神谕。

他们的故事在结束时开始。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：阿尔法和欧米伽分别是希腊语中的第一个和最后一个字母，代表开始与结束。


End file.
